


纽约的雪

by shunziqing



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇，第二章是肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**纽约的雪** （等级：G）  
  
  
  
  
Flack停住脚步，瞪着眼前的‘他’。  
  
白色雾气从他嘴边冒出，袅袅地上升。纽约的冬天潮湿阴冷，好像指甲用力刮过玻璃时发出的尖锐声音，让人浑身不舒服。  
应该已经过了午夜，街道上空无一人，冷风刮过，隐隐约约带来一丝大海的腥咸。  
他裹紧了大衣，将脖子缩进温暖的羊毛围巾里。  
今天对于年轻的警探来说绝不是完美的一天，在寒风中奔波只换来一箩筐的挫败和浸到骨子里的疲惫，此时他只想回到公寓，洗个热水澡，舒舒服服地蜷缩在爱人身边把今天发生的一切抛到脑后，起码直到明天早晨走出家门。  
但是现在他却站在离家两街区外的一个路灯下，怔怔发愣。  
  
[情形真诡异。]他想。目光没有离开‘他’的眼睛。  
对方也毫不示弱地瞪回来，圆睁的杏眼里有着浓浓的戒备和不该属于这个城市的野性。昏黄的灯光将‘他’的皮毛染成华丽的金色，而前腿上的伤口并不能削弱‘他’气势，反而增添了一分孤傲。  
Flack静静地伫立在街头，与一只受伤的野猫对视。  
  
他一直知道，在这世界上有一种人，他们的灵魂比承载他们灵魂的容器要大，当躯体不能够束缚的时候，尖锐就这样透出来，任何环境都无法将那棱角磨平。  
就像‘他’一样，Flack看着那属于丛林的不羁的眼神，微微皱起嘴角，呵出一口白气。  
  
不，他不会帮‘他’。而对方也不需要帮助。  
Flack冲卧在地上身影点点头，转身向家走去。  
  
  
轻手轻脚地打开门，家的温暖立刻懒洋洋地包围住他。Flack呼吸着熟悉的味道，终于缓缓放松了身体。客厅的落地灯一直亮着，空气中流淌着让人安心的静谧。  
  
快速地冲了个澡，他走进卧室，床上的人睡得正香，被子外面只露出一丛乱糟糟的金发。  
Flack不自觉地微笑，上前亲吻那颗金灿灿的脑袋，换来几声语义不明的嘟囔。  
他愉快地滑进被窝，一只胳膊横过旁边的身躯将对方搂进怀里，顺便把他微凉的手指捂进自己手心。  
  
几个月前的人质事件以后，Danny的伤势恢复得很好，前一段时间，医生终于批准他正常的轮班及出外勤（ _终于！不然被你们再这么管下去我都要怀疑自己是不是变成了个见鬼的女孩了！_ Danny像只小老虎一样瞪着一直严密监管自己一举一动的上司和情人，用他独特的口音愤愤地抱怨），但是纽约的冬天不是雷厉风行的壮汉，而是个磨人的老太太，湿冷的天气最不适宜养伤，尤其是手指这种敏感精密的部位。  
  
Flack轻轻摩挲对方的手指，直到它们回复温度。怀里的人并没有醒来，只是稍稍挪动身体给自己找了个更舒适的姿势。  
看着那人温顺放松的神态，年轻警探心里升起一股涨满的骄傲，但他随即可笑的摇摇头。  
[别犯傻，Don。]他对自己说。  
  
在纽约浓重的黑夜里，Ditective Don Flack满足地搂着自己的爱人，沉沉地坠入梦乡。  
  
※  
  
Flack从没想过还能再见到‘他’。  
  
在两周以后，犯罪现场路对面的小巷里。  
纽约有成千上万只野猫，但他还是一眼就认出了那桀骜不驯的气质，还有前爪上受伤的痕迹。  
  
Flack始终觉得像‘他’这种存在在纽约这样的城市里根本就是奇迹，然而不知何故，‘他’似乎适应良好。  
看来‘他’为自己捕到了一顿午餐。  
意识到Flack的观察，‘他’警惕的将死老鼠放到墙角，回身充满敌意地弓起脊背，金色的毛发根根直立着，咧开嘴露出尖尖的牙齿。  
  
[Flack，发现什么了么？]Mac在他背后问。  
等他再次转回头，只来得及瞥见一个高高扬起的尾巴尖儿，消失在拐角。  
  
[不，没什么。]他说。  
  
  
晚些时候，他们结束了一天的工作，Flack和Danny并肩走在纽约的街头。  
Don可以感觉到身旁人愉悦的心情，也许这就是他们做这件工作的原因：  
在一天的末尾，发现事实真相，将坏人绳之以法。  
不是什么值得庆祝的事，甚至也许都不值得宣扬。但就那一点点的满足和愉悦，足以使他们继续下去了。  
  
金发的男人在旁边缩着脖子往手上哈气，弄得眼镜上短暂地起了一层白雾。Flack抓起他的左手，揣进自己兜里。男人恼怒地瞪着他，镜片挡不住的生机和野性就那样透出来，几乎将他灼伤。  
而蓝眼睛的警探只是笑，暗暗攥紧了兜里那只手。他知道Danny的手已经疼了好几天了，有时候，他真痛恨纽约的天气。  
  
点点白色轻飘飘地落在Danny的眼镜上，一会儿，化成小滴水迹。  
他眨眨眼。纽约冬天的第一场雪悄然而至。  
  
[嘿~！]Danny兴奋地欢呼一声，忘记了想要抽出自己左手的念头。  
他摘掉眼镜，眯着眼仰头看向天空。  
雪花旋转着飞舞下落，给街上忙碌的行人们添了一丝悠闲，就连平时冷硬的摩天大厦也显得柔软了许多。  
  
Flack看着旁边金色的脑袋和红彤彤的鼻子尖儿，笑低了头。  
  
[God，I love this City……]  
  
  
Fin


	2. 暗示

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉

  
  
  
【 **暗示** 】  
  
  
  
在Flack开始到Danny的公寓过夜的最初几个星期，他完全搞不懂Danny为什么一定要在客厅正中放一张台球桌。  
  
又一次在深夜摸黑进屋时撞到胫骨后，他不禁开始怀疑，也许这就是对方的目的。  
  
直到大约半年以后，NYPD和Crime Lab连续两天不眠不休，破获了一起少女绑架案，嫌疑犯俯首就擒，人质成功获救。  
等两人完成书面工作回到家里，天已经蒙蒙亮了。不过破门而入解救人质的兴奋劲儿还没过，没人想上床睡觉，Danny提议打一局台球，Flack欣然同意。  
  
电视里在重播前几天尼克斯大败湖人队的比赛，高个警探倚着沙发，有一眼没一眼地看着，直到他的注意力被别的东西吸引。  
这‘别的东西’就是正背对自己击球的情人形状姣好的臀部。  
Flack眯了眯眼，‘啪’的一声，Danny击球入袋。  
  
[也许没有什么。]他自己对自己说。  
然后Danny转到桌子另一边，俯下身，狗牌在胸前悠悠地晃荡，Flack不能把视线移开，桌子那边的人显然感受到了这火热的目光，失手了。  
Danny不急不恼地站直身子，轻咂一口放在桌沿的威士忌，漫不经心地舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
[喔哦……]Flack在心里对自己挑起一根眉毛。  
试探地擦过Danny身侧，毫无反应。他疑惑地倾身击球，手一抖，红球狠狠地撞在离洞一尺远的地方。  
Flack瞪着若无其事的金发CSI，发誓刚才从左膝弯轻轻向上撩拨的球杆绝不是自己手里这支。他吐了口气，拿走了Danny面前的白球，双手撑住桌子将爱人困在胸前。  
  
“你很享受这游戏是么，我的小野猫。”高个的警探整个身体覆在爱人背后，语调低沉带着些许愉悦。他用鼻子轻轻拱弄对方的耳朵后面，灼热的呼吸喷在皮肤上，给耳垂染上一层诱人的粉红色。  
Danny往另一边歪歪头，湛蓝的眼睛里隐约闪着顽皮的神色，“嗯哼，只要把我的白球还给我，Scooby～”  
  
“嗯嗯 嗯。”Flack把球往脑后一扔，张口啮咬情人的下巴，一手贴上他的腹部，感觉掌下紧绷的肌肉和比平常稍快的起伏频率，“看心情。”他贴着Danny的唇 角嘟囔，鼻端充盈着熟悉的青柠味香波和须后水的味道，轻轻伸舌舔吮，还有略微辛辣的威士忌，也许，只是Danny的味儿。  
  
金发男人低吟一声，稍稍偏过头，让两人的嘴唇相接，舌尖刷过上腭，让Danny舒服地颤抖。简直像只猫一样，Flack暗笑，转过怀里的人面对自己，抬手摘掉他的眼镜。  
湛蓝的眼睛微眯着，平日的锐利晕染上了情欲，中和成一种让人无法抗拒的神色。  
  
Flack捉住他的髋骨将两人拉近，“你很高兴。”这不是疑问句。  
  
“我是么？”  
  
“哦…是的，”轻咬着耳廓，嘴边折起了然的纹路，“你是的……”  
长指探进牛仔裤的腰内，年轻的警探猛吸了一口气。  
[哦～天哪。]他在心里大声呻吟，[你绝对是的……]  
  
浴后换上的仔裤里面寸布也无。  
  
并没有经过多久，当那个念头像一记又快又准的直球重重地撞入Flack的脑子里。  
两人正处在干柴烈火，情欲高涨，准备在台球桌上大干一场的时候，实在没必要也不是时机琢磨这种问题。  
但当 Danny在自己的鬓角边低声嘟囔着：“哎呦，等一下，背后有个球……”声音既不婉转也不娇媚，可那特有的粗砺的口音Flack听在耳朵里竟觉得难以置信 的软糯可爱。他看着Danny从背后拿走一个黑球，整个人几乎半躺在桌上，T恤的下摆掀起，白皙的肌肤微微泛着红，裤子拉链大敞，露出暗金色的毛发。  
而这一切竟都不是自己心跳猛然加速过百、呼吸急促、双颊发烫、手心儿冒汗的原因。  
  
早晨六点半，天已经亮了，不过太阳还没爬上公寓对面的楼顶，所以屋里的一切都蒙上了一层淡淡的灰色，在这一片朦胧中，纽约探长Don Flack发觉自己身陷其中万劫不复彻底失守。  
沦陷在这房间里唯一的鲜明中，沦陷在蓝黄色的锐利、毫不优雅的口音、威士忌的辛辣与甘醇和几小时前还被自己恨之入骨的台球桌上。  
  
“啊……”他愉悦又懊恼地呻吟，摆脱掉T恤的纠缠，舔吻面前的肌肤一路从肚脐直到锁骨中央，耳边传来夹杂着喘息的抱怨，“怎么像狗一样，老是舔人……”笑着剥除了两人之间最后的障碍。  
  
“可恶……”Danny在Flack进入的时候低声痛叫，“你没带套子……”后者摸着盘在腰间的腿埋在他颈窝里含糊地回应。  
“不许，弄脏了我的桌子——”命令被突如其来的律动打断，金发与桌面摩擦，发出沙沙的声响，呻吟忍不住溢出唇角，又很快被吻去。被擦过那微妙的一点的时候，他从桌上拱起腰背。  
Flack将手臂穿过去，变换了角度，让每一次动作都能引发一声难耐的低吟。  
桌面平整无处借力，Danny只好紧紧攀住面前宽厚的肩膀。  
  
清晨的第一缕阳光越过那肩膀照进Danny眼里的时候，他迎来了高潮。  
Flack吻去爱人眼角金色的泪水，将自己深深埋入对方体内，一起越过了巅峰。  
  
两人静静相拥，享受着激情的余韵，直到Danny拍拍身上人的手臂，  
“起来，大笨狗，我的背疼死了。”  
Flack头抵着金色的乱发，含笑用鼻尖拱弄他的耳朵，暖暖的阳光照在背后。  
  
[以后要对这张桌子致以全新的敬意。]他想。  
  
  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2007年9月21日。


End file.
